


[podfic] than all the gold under the ground

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erebor, Fíli Doesn't Mind, Kíli Has A Gold Fetish, M/M, Podfic, Sibling Incest, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"To Kili, Fili is like gold."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] than all the gold under the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [than all the gold under the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27681) by sospes. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** semi-graphic sex, sibling incest, minor spoilers for the end of the book

**Length:**  00:10:01  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_than%20all%20the%20gold%20under%20the%20ground_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
